


The Concerns of the Grand Magister

by Inksinger



Series: On Azerothian Soil [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Inksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommath muses over the fate of the sin'dorei and the newly-appointed Regent Lord and Ranger General alongside whom he must now lead them. Set a few days after the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concerns of the Grand Magister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nighthaunting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/gifts).



Quel'thalas has been broken. The Sunwell is lost to us, and we blood elves--those of us lucky to have survived the Scourge--are left to pick up the pieces that have not been destroyed beyond repair.

Our people are lost and weary, left homeless and friendless. They need a strong leader now more than ever, a shepherd to lead them through these shadows and help them become strong once more. We can no longer afford to be weak, to hide behind petty alliances and treaties with cowards too foolish to uphold their end. We must become our own protection--become a force so powerful that few will dare to cross us as they have in recent years.

And so... the Prince has chosen you, Lor'themar--the fallen Ranger General's former second-in-command, and acting Ranger General in the days since her death.

On the surface it would seem a wise decision. You have experience leading other rangers, other men and women who have trained as you have and who are used to sleeping upon the ground and hiding in the trees. You even proved adept at rallying and organizing our scattered defenses when all others were thrown into disarray. By all means, you are a war hero and a respected leader... but what could you possibly know about the politics involved in your new role as Regent Lord?

These are not rangers or trained warriors; you now have in your hands the care of every elf left in these lands. Our people must survive this tragedy at any cost--and I do not see in you the ability to make those decisions. You lead too much with your soft heart, your shining ideals and unbending morals; our people need one who is willing to do what must be done to protect them as they recover from this devastation, even if it means leading them down a road many would turn from in disgust.

Halduron, now Ranger General in your stead, is little better. He, too, is strong and respected, a brilliant tactician and unswervingly loyal to the sin'dorei, but he is a hopeless dreamer, an idealist even worse than you. He is too young and even now too naïve to help you lead such a scattered, hopeless flock. His belief that we can be reborn through charity and goodwill is an absurdity--or does he simply not see that our supposed allies have been scattered to the wind, traitors at worst and utterly destroyed at best? There are none left now who would notice if we came crawling back like mewling kittens and begged for sanctuary or support; Halduron's pretty ideas about seeking out help from friends who do not exist will only lead us to ruin.

I do not doubt you are a competent leader. Kael'thas would never have chosen you if he did not have faith in your ability to guard and guide the sin'dorei in his stead. But you are too soft, too eager to make amends rather than continue to move forward. Our people need a rock to which they can cling... and I do not know if you can be that rock for them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Written as a slightly-late birthday present for WinterEnchantment.)
> 
> A short character study on Rommath, who is incredibly difficult to write.


End file.
